


Mostly Void, Partially  Stars

by DarkmoonSigel



Series: The Notes Played In Between [43]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, GET IN LOSER, I STOLE FEELS AND PORN, Kissing, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Adam, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slavery, YES I WROTE MORE SPACEDOGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spacedogs Slave AU. Need I say more?<br/>Omega Adam buys an Alpha named Nigel.<br/>Strap in, shut up, and hang on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I KNOW I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO UPDATE, but slave AU with spacedogs...
> 
> The title is not mine. It's a quote from wtnv.

Where the fuck was Darko?

Nigel rolled his shoulders, stretching his collared neck from side to side in a vain attempt to get a little bit more comfortable. It made all the guards glare at him, palming their firearms closer and setting their fingers on triggers. Grinning now that he knew everyone else was on edge, Nigel settled back where he had been told to sit. The others on the auction block shifted away from him as much as their own chains and harasses would allow them. It was mostly betas up here on the block, with one or two other alphas besides him. It was a PD auction so of course there were no sweet little omega ass up here with them for sale. The little darlings of society rarely, if ever, broke the law and even if there was one up for grabs, an omega would be the first one to go. 

Jails were considered the mistakes of the past. The few of them that still existed were few and far between and only housed the dangerously insane. Nowadays, if you did something wrong and it was something bad enough that didn’t merit fine and wasn’t violent enough for the death penalty, one was simply sold into slavery. The politically correct term for it was ‘indentured servant’ since the master of the procured ‘servant’ held the sole right to free their property if they felt the person had earned their freedom or reformed. 

As far as Nigel was concerned, he didn’t give a shit what anyone else called it. He was going to call it ‘premediated murder’ if Darko didn’t get his ass here on time to bid on him. It was an insult to his underworld status that he was even up here to begin with. Not that anyone knew him there in America, not really. Darko had done one thing right, pulling strings and calling in favors to get Nigel shipped to New York to be sold there instead of in Romania. They had too many enemies in Europe.

Fuck Gabi and her piss poor choice in men. Fuck that cocksucker Charlie Countryman for sniffing around his wife like some bitch in heat. Fuck Darko for being late. The auction was starting and the cops weren’t fucking around. The block was emptying out sooner than Nigel would have liked or predicted. The crowd was thinning out too much to his dismay. There were certain types of people who came to police action blocks. 

Though all sales were on record and all the convicts were tag with trackers and stunners, no one really cared what happened to them after they were purchased. Though there were a few laws in place, it was perfectly legal to kill a slave given a good enough reason. All an owner had to say was that they were trying to escape or that they attacked them. It was an open and closed case after that. Nigel knew. In his line of work and lifestyle, he had seen enough slaves live and die by their master’s whims alone.

Studying the remaining crowd that didn’t seem too interested in him, Nigel kept his eyes on the door, willing Darko to appear, better late than never. People who knew who he really was didn’t have the balls to bid or risk showing their faces here. The rest who were unaware of him weren’t going to be interested in an older, unmated Alpha covered in prison tattoos and too many scars. The one scar carved into his left side was particularly frightening to look at.

Nigel wondered if Gabi and Charlie had been sold off yet. They had all been arrested at the same time, though for all sorts of different reasons. After almost being shot in the head by a trigger happy rookie cop, Nigel had mostly been arrested on his reputation alone. The only reason he wasn’t facing the death penalty was because of his lawyer and a trigger happy rookie cop with bad aim. Gabi had been arrested for being in the possession of an illegal firearm. Charlie, the whining cunt of a man, had pissed off enough people to just get charged for being in the wrong place at the right time. They had all been sentenced to the auction block.

Nigel sincerely hoped that Charlie got sold to some horny old guy who liked to fuck greasy headed boys with no lube. He didn’t really care what happened to Gabi at this point. When your ass hit the auction block, you just became a body, a nameless piece of meat. Marriages were annulled, alliances were dismissed, and your family legally disowned you whether they wanted to or not. That being said, anyone was allowed to bid on you as long as they could pay so it wasn’t unheard of for a family to buy back a relative and legally adopted them back into their ranks and good graces. Darko and Nigel had a standing agreement with one another about that if it were to ever happen to either of them. 

Only problem was that Darko didn’t seem to be keeping up his end of the bargain. 

All Nigel was hoping for was his damn business partner to show the fuck up in the nick of time, and bid on the current king of the European underworld. Or former king, Nigel reasoned out for himself when it became apparent that Darko wasn’t coming. There was only ten minutes left in the auction and he was the last body on the block. The crowd had thinned out to exactly two people. One of them was a fat man who smelled foul to Nigel, even from where he was sitting. If he had to make an educated guess, he would say the man was a butcher looked for some cheap, disposable help to purchase, a body he could work to the bone for free. 

The only other person left was some kid wearing a blue sweater one size too big for a slender frame that screamed Omega to Nigel. He never once looked directly at the stage, confirming that impression as a textbook nervous Omega. Nigel wondered if he had gotten lost or something, and didn’t want to get up just in case the auctioneer assumed he was bidding. 

His name finally called, Nigel was made to stand up, just like everyone else before him. All slaves were naked except for their collars so that the buyers could see all that they were purchasing beforehand. Scarred and tattooed, Nigel flaunted himself shamelessly to a near empty room. Neither person left seemed interested in fucking him so why the hell not. The fat man looked him over like he was a cow, and the kid only gave him and his thick Alpha cock the briefest of glances. Nigel tried not to feel too wounded about that. The Omega looked younger than him by a solid decade, but old enough to be mated and bonded by now. The kid’s neck was free from any scarring though, lacking any Alpha’s marking in the form of a collar or scar.

So it was quite shocking when the kid raised his numbered placard to bid on him. Nigel watched in amazement as the last two people in the room fell into a pathetic bidding war over him. Nigel’s call about the butcher wanting cheap labor turned out to be true, the fat man giving up after just a few bids, waddling as he stomped out in a huff. The former drug lord kingpin of Romania was sold for a paltry sum of $300 dollars to an Omega who refused to even look at him. 

As he was led away to be tagged, Nigel swore to any god or devil listening that someone was going to die for this. 

OoOoO

Nigel’s new master was pissing off the cops. If he wasn’t so sore from being tagged with a tracker and having a stunner implanted in him, Nigel could have almost liked the guy. The kid who had bought him actually turned out to be a young man in his late twenties with a delicately featured, clean shaven face and some of bright blue eyes Nigel had ever had the pleasure of admiring. His master kept those noteworthy features hidden under a short fringe of dark chocolate curls, and his face turned away from direct eye contact.  
“B-but I didn’t want him implemented with the T1-2000 tracker.” The earth angel lectured the cops. Just his devil’s luck, his master was a bleeding heart liberal who didn’t believe in tagging and tracking, and would probably make the pigs take it out of him right then and there. Or so Nigel thought for a hot second. “The RS-3000 is a much better model with a far superior range.”

When he got out of this, Nigel decided that he was going to bury Darko in a box with hungry rats, along with anyone else who had put him in this position.

The drugs the cops had used on Nigel to keep him calm during the minor procedures that would seal him into servitude had made the Alpha a little loopy though, which was impressive considering just how much shit he had put in his body over the years. The point being that he had lost track of the entire conversation while doped up to his eyeballs, and now his keeper was done arguing with the cops, standing right in front of him with all his necessary paperwork in hand. The cops were telling his new master to chemically castrate him, the fucking pricks, that he was more trouble than he would be worth like this, an unmated, older Alpha. 

Which was true, but it didn’t stop Nigel from wanting to smash all their faces in. He kept very still instead so he didn’t follow through with that particular thought. At least he was wearing clothing again, even if it was just an ugly ass, standard issue grey jumpsuit. Whether he would be allowed clothing after his master took him home was an entirely different matter. Nigel was hoping all his scars were ugly enough to keep his bare ass covered. He disliked being cold.

Much to Nigel’s relief, his new master waved away the idea of castration as he carefully sorted and stored all of Nigel’s paperwork away in his black messenger bag. He seemed more intent on getting out of here and away from the cops than speaking any further with them, which was fine by Nigel who liked his nuts the way they were. Done with his fussy bit of filing, the earth angel just walked off without saying another word to anyone, leaving Nigel and the cops to stare at each other rather dumbfounded by the rather abrupt departure. 

“I’m with him.” Nigel shrugged, taking off after the strange Omega with all his paperwork. It delighted Nigel that the cops couldn’t stop him from leaving, the Alpha flipping them all off as he left, with cock and balls still in one piece despite their best efforts. He caught up easily enough to his master, the man barely sparing him a glance as Nigel kept up with his brisk pace.

“So what do you want me to call you? Master? Your Grace? Majesty?” Nigel said, breaking the long silence after he couldn’t take it any longer. “Lord…”

“Is it a rule you have to call me by a title?” the man interrupted, tightly clutching the messenger bag to his chest as he avoided other pedestrians like they were plague carriers. He didn’t seem all that interested in answering Nigel or talking to him either. If he walked any faster, they would be jogging soon. His master didn’t seem too keen about dealing with people, avidly avoiding contact of any kind including Nigel.

“Fuck if I know. It’s my first day being a slave.” Nigel shrugged. That brought the man up short, Nigel nearly running past him and having to backtrack a few steps.

“You’re not a slave. The correct term is indentured servant.” The man said before setting off again without another word on the matter. 

“Makes no difference to me what pretty little dressed up name you call it.” Nigel said, following his master to an apartment building built in one of the nicer neighborhoods of Manhattan. It was the kind of place where people would actually call the cops if they heard something was amiss. Nigel made a mental note of it. “What name do I call you though?”

“O-oh, sorry. Adam. My name is Adam.” The man finally introduced himself with a stammered mutter, letting them both into a very nice brownstone apartment. Adam looked visibly relieved to be back home, making Nigel wonder about the Omega who had purchased him.

“So what do you plan to do with me, Adam?” Nigel asked as he looked around. The apartment was nice enough, cleaner than anywhere Nigel had resided for any length of time, but nothing too extravagant. It looked lived in and comfortable, with older furniture and lots of books with a definite of family to it. It didn’t smell like anyone else lived here though. All Nigel could smell was the sweet lingering scent of Adam everywhere. If there had been any doubt about in Nigel’s mind about Adam’s status of being an unmated Omega, the delicious pheromones that permanently resided here in the carpet and furniture eliminated all of them. Scratchy material and unflattering material aside, Nigel was suddenly very grateful for the jumpsuit. He was sporting some major chub, his body naturally reacting to the scent that permeated the rooms.

“Do? Why would I do anything with you?” Adam said, blinking in surprise at the very idea of it. Discreetly adjusting himself as his cock when through a range of firm to flaccid emotions, Nigel felt like someone had just castrated him, sex slave obviously not in his immediate future. 

“People just don’t go out to police auctions for the hell of it and buy random people, especially not older Alphas like me.” Nigel said. There was definitely something off about Adam, but not in a bad way. He decided that this might be a good time to test some boundaries. “Are you going to make me clean you apartment naked and lick your toes clean like a dog? Does that get you off?”

“N-no. That is really unhygienic. Please don’t do that.” Adam said, looking back at Nigel in dismay. He hadn’t counted on Nigel being an Alpha, hadn’t thought to ask. He had just wanted to leave as soon as he got to the auction. “I was also unaware that you are an Alpha.”

“How could you not? You saw me naked.” Nigel asked, though come to think of think, Adam hadn’t been exactly studying him while Nigel was up on the block. He knew he reeked of prison and too many other people, but Nigel had always been told he had a very prominent scent. That and his penis was definitely Alpha shaped with a long, wide shaft, prominent bulbous head, and its base ending with the telltale thickness that would be his knot.

“Harlan said I should have at least one servant around in my apartment, though I personally don’t see the point. He said a man of my status should have a servant or two, or else people would think I was weird.” Adam told him instead, ignoring the question. Though he had made himself go to the auction, Adam originally hadn’t planned on bidding for anyone. The place had emptied out sooner than Adam had anticipated much to his inner delight, leaving only one person left in the audience and one commodity up on the block. 

Adam had planned on leaving right then and there, but in that moment, Nigel was presented to the stage. Something about the man had struck a chord with Adam as he peeked over to see Nigel smile at all the empty seats, strutting out onto the viewing platform like it was his decision to be there and no one else’s. 

Though he had presented as an Omega, it all meant very little to Adam who could not pick up on the scent of pheromones or any of their social cues. It was one of the quirks of Asperger’s, and how his brain was wired. Thankfully due to that, his Heats were short and tolerable, usually only lasting a day or so of cold showers and changing out sheets. While he enjoyed having sex, it was not a driving force in Adam like it was in some other Omegas, having a family the ‘end all be all’ game plan for them.

His bidding paddle had shot up before Adam even realized what he was doing, the sudden impulse ruining all his carefully laid out plans of leaving this place. When the only other person in the room raised his paddle as well, Adam panicked, unsure of how to escape this situation. He had wanted the bidding to be over as soon as possible so Adam just kept his paddle up, hoping that the smelly man would give up and leave. 

“And what do you do to merit that? What have you done with your life that you deserve me?” Nigel said looking around. The apartment was nice and all, and in a good neighborhood in New York which was pricey, but the place looked lived in, feeling more like a home rather than something to show off and impress others. It wasn’t some place where a person was showcasing their wealth. This was obviously a place where Adam lived and Nigel assumed spent most of his time at.

“You know Siri?” was the question that got Nigel’s full attention. 

“The voice in the phone?” Nigel shrugged. “Yeah. What about her?”

“I invented her.” Adam said, earning him a look of disbelief from Nigel, but he was used to that sort of thing from other people.

“You invented Siri?” Nigel mused. Adam didn’t look like much. Hell, he didn’t even dress like much. “You?”

“Yes. I created the program for her and designed the AI. I wanted to name her Beth, but when I sold her to Apple, they changed it to Siri for marketing purposes.” Adam said, twisting his hands before making himself lower them to his sides. He kept telling himself that there was no reason to be nervous. Nigel was a stranger, but he was Adam’s stranger, bought and paid for by him.

“So what? You’re a millionaire?” Nigel asked, trying to put a price tag on that kind of thing and failing.

“Oh no.” Adam shook his head. Nigel started to roll his eyes until the kid corrected him. “I’m a billionaire.”

“After Apple, I got invited to join some very interesting ‘think tanks’, all of which paid me very well for my ideas.” Adam rambled on, missing out on Nigel’s stunned expression entirely.

“You get paid to think, but you bought me because someone told you to?” Nigel asked, just in case that this was a setup of some kind. He was getting the terrible feeling though that this was exactly what it seemed, and yet something was not adding up either.

“Well, yes. No. What I mean is not you specifically.” Adam explained. “Harlan said I was allowed to be eccentric because ‘I’m richer than god now’, though I don’t understand how theology plays into that. He also said that rich people have servants.”

“I’d have to agree with this Harlan. If you’re richer than God, so why me then? Why there? What fuck were you even doing at a police auction? Did you just stumble in and get lost?” Nigel said, really wishing that he had a cigarette or a stiff drink right about now. None of this made sense. Booze would make sense, or at least make Nigel not care that it didn’t “There are auctions made for people with your type of paygrade.”

“No, I intentionally went to the police auction. My father taught me if you really love dogs, you don’t ever buy a purebred. You go down to the pound and rescue one.” Adam said, wondering how he should phrase this to make the Alpha understand. He didn’t want to tell Nigel everything about himself just yet, not while this was all still so new to him. Adam hadn’t lived with anyone else other than his father who had died a few years ago. It was daunting to think that he would be sharing a living space again with another person. 

“Let me guess. You applied that logic to me.” Nigel said, cursing mentally at any devil or god listening in on this shit show. His life was a joke, one big fucking elaborate joke. 

“Well, yes, in a manner of speaking. There is no reason to go someplace overly crowded and hectic if I don’t have to. I tried going to some of the elite auctions, but people kept trying to talk to me and wanting to touch me. I didn’t like it.” Adam shook his head, not having any fond memories of those awkward events. 

“You don’t like noise….or being touched?”

“No, I don’t so please refrain from yelling or slamming doors. I don’t want to stun you by mistake.”

“You and me both, gorgeous.” Nigel winced, touching the back of his neck were the new implant was lodged. He felt it because it was fresh, but it would heal over in time. He would really feel it if Adam’s finger got trigger happy. Nigel didn’t know if Adam was implanted with a touch sensitive, coded master command chip in his hand and wrist, or had the control bracelet that some masters preferred to wear. “What else don’t you like so I can avoid pissing you off?”

“I don’t care for bad language, but I am not going to punish you for it.” Adam said, somewhat at a loss. He had not planned ahead for this. It dawned on him that Nigel was going to have to sleep somewhere, the thought of it making Adam’s hands flutter and clench with new stress. “U-um, just be quiet, don’t move my stuff out of place, and don’t interrupt my schedule. That’s about it.”

“Do you want me to do anything other than quietly sit around your apartment and not bother you?” Nigel asked. This didn’t seem real. He was bought by one of oddest people he had ever met, and that was saying something. “You don’t want me to do anything at all?”

“Like what?” Adam asked, bless his soul. He looked as befuddled as Nigel felt. The Alpha shook his head, laughing a little at their current predicament.

“Adam, people usually purchase slaves-“

“Indentured servants.”

“Whatever. People get bought for a purpose, like to do cooking or cleaning.” Nigel tried to explain. He was probably digging his own grave here, but it was just a little too surreal for him not to. As appealing as it was to just sit on his ass and do nothing, Nigel knew himself well enough to know that it could only lead to trouble and him getting electrocuted. 

“I don’t want a cook. I only like to eat a few things, and I eat the same things every day so you cooking for me is unnecessary. I have list of chores I do every day as well so the cleaning is covered.” Adam said. “Can you do anything that I can not?”

“I can tend bar. Do you want me to make you a drink?” Nigel told him though Darko would call him a liar for it. Nigel was a bartender in the sense that he could pour some liquid into a glass and not spill most of it.

“I don’t drink.” Adam shook his head.

“I speak five different languages.” Nigel tried again, though that was kind of a stretch. His Russian was horrible enough that he had gotten stabbed over a verbal mix-up. Evidently, Russians really liked their vodka, and took unintended insults about it rather personally. 

“I invented a translator that does that all in real time. I can technically speak every language in the world with it.” 

“I could teach you how to shoot.”

“I don’t own a gun or want to. I dislike firearms.” 

“All I got left is fighting and fucking. I’m really good at both so take your pick.” Nigel sighed, out of options so he went for broke. It seemed to catch Adam’s attention though.

“How good are you?” 

“Well, I’m alive to tell you about, and if you think these scars are bad, you should see the other guy’s.” Nigel laughed low and rough, ready to launch into some of his better stories about that. He could pretend to be a bodyguard until he figured a way out of this.

N-n-no, um…” Adam interrupted. “I meant how good are you at fucking?”

It took a moment for the question to register, it had been asked so bluntly, but when it did, Nigel shifted as subtly as he could so that he could start flaunting his body. Resisting the urge to strip down out of the jumpsuit that wasn’t doing him any favors as his cock perked up again, Nigel didn’t want to scare the kid off now that sex slave might be back on the table. He hadn’t seen the bedroom yet, but Adam didn’t seem like he was into weird kinky shit. Hell for all he knew, Adam might have just purchased him to get through his heats like a lot of rich modern Omegas did now these days. 

“I’ve never had a complaint. All satisfied customers to my knowledge.” Nigel purred with his sexiest smirk to no reaction whatsoever from Adam. Who needed chemical castration with no feedback like that? At this rate, his dick was going to get whiplash.

“Oh. Well, that’s good.” Adam nodded. Nigel waited for anything else, but Adam just seemed content to just stare off into the distance. 

Sighing, Nigel found that he really wanted that damn cigarette again. He could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a dream. Nigel needs coffee. Need I say more?  
> It's domestic fluff and feels, practically fandom crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I live in Portland now. I'm not homeless anymore, and I start a fabulous new this Tuesday so I won't be poor much longer. Sorry for the delays in updates. It's been a wild ride.

It was the sound of crying that woke Nigel up. The smell of Heat was a strong second, Nigel’s cock already hard and feeling too full pressed up to Adam’s huddled form.

“Why are you crying?” the Omega heard the Alpha ask, Nigel’s voice rough and his accent thicker from sleep.

“I hate this. I just want it to stop.” Adam sobbed, rocking himself against the bed to find some sort of relief. His nightclothes clung to his skin, soaked with sweat and the slick he hated. The sensation of it on his skin was disconcerting. 

“I can make it better. I am going to have to touch you though. Will you be fine with that?” Nigel asked as he pulled off the sheets. He balled them up, tossing them away for now. Adam couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You can?” Adam asked, uncurling long enough to stare over at Nigel.

“Yes, my darling.” Nigel purred, the rumbles of it making Adam’s eyes widen as his body responded to the noise and vibration. Tense muscles went limp, like a taunt string that had been suddenly snipped. Large callused hands went to the back of Adam’s neck, pressing down with a ripple of fingers over the pressure point there. The last bit of resistance left Adam in a rush, the Omega moaning softly from it. The dead weight and sticky material made it a little difficult for Nigel to strip his master down, but he had worked with worse before in the past. At least it wasn’t blood and no one was dying.

Arranging Adam where he wanted him, with his face down pressed into the mattress and his dripping ass held up in the air, Nigel sunk into tight heat without any preamble or hesitation. It was the kind of wet, vice-like sensation that left him gasping and cursing, and the Omega beneath him crying out as he was impaled. An experimental roll of his hips made both of them pant, Adam pressing back to encourage more of Nigel further into him. It didn’t take much to make Adam come, his hole clamping down on Nigel’s cock so tightly he could barely pull back. The Omega beneath him wanted all he had to offer, Nigel realizing he was about to pop his knot as suddenly as any teenage Alpha during his first Rut.

“Oh fuck, look at what you are doing to me. I don’t ever think I’ve fucked this fast before.” Nigel rasped, a few more rolls of his hips all it taking. His knot swelled, locking him into place as Adam groaned beneath him, feeling himself being bred…

Adam woke up, startled and feeling wet with slick. He realized that he was pressed bodily up against Nigel, his nose buried in the crook of the Alpha’s neck, Nigel sleeping off the last of the drugs the cops had in his system. Like always it smelled of nothing to Adam, nothing expect clean skin, soap, and sweat, but his body was responding to Nigel on some base level. Adam made note of it as he slowly eased off the bed to go clean up and shower, picking out his clothing for the day along the way. He had never liked the moist sensation that made his thighs rubbed together in a weird way whenever he moved. 

If this kept occurring, Adam decided he was going to tell Nigel to go sleep on the couch. The Alpha had only been allowed to climb into bed because he couldn’t decide where Nigel should sleep, and sharing his bed had been the easiest solution. Adam’s resolve to kick the Alpha out ultimately crumbled into nothing upon returning from the bathroom, Omega coming to a complete halt to watch Nigel sleep. 

Nigel had moved into Adam’s space while he was gone, scrawling out across the bed with his face buried in and under Adam’s pillows. It also reminded Adam that Nigel was completely naked, the Omega resisting the urge to feel up and follow along the curvature of the Alpha’s butt that led up a scarred but muscular back. Most of the sheets had been kicked off the bed, giving Adam an excellent view of what he had purchased. Now that he was in the quiet privacy of his own home, Adam could allow himself to take in every detail at leisure. 

Nigel’s skin was tan, much darker than Adam’s own, and covered with tattoos, more so than Adam had originally noticed before. If the scars were anything to go by, Nigel had not had an easy life. One particular scar carved into his left side over his ribs and down to his hip bone looked especially savage, Adam wondering how the Alpha had survived it. Its ragged, pronounced seam made Adam doubt it had been treated by any medical professional. Despite all his rough edges and tumultuous past, there was something undeniably attractive about Nigel though. 

Nigel rolling onto his back snapped Adam out of his trance, the Omega wishing that the Alpha could have slept in just a little bit longer. Any doubt about the man being an Alpha were resolved, Adam remembering that even though he couldn’t pick up on pheromones, Nigel most definitely could. The Alpha’s rather impressive erection was proof enough of that, Adam remembering his dream, though it had been far from accurate. The Omega dry swallowed a bit as he took in the swell of the Alpha’s knot, the bulb of it already beginning to round out.

“See anything you like?” was what made Adam look up to see much to his dismay that Nigel was fully awake now, only a little hazy from sleep. Adam noted that he had gotten that much right in his dream, the real Nigel sounding just like his dream Nigel. 

“Yes.” Adam nodded, watching as Nigel stretched the last of sleep out of his body. He even went so far to arch his back off the bed to make his erection smack against his stomach with a heavy sound. “You are very attractive like this.”

“Want to do anything about it?” Nigel purred, preening under the attention as he flaunted himself. He could smell Adam’s arousal, the slick that had soaked through the nightwear balled up in the Omega’s hands. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together that they could be fucking soon. Nigel could deal with being a sex slave until he figured out how to disarm all the shit the cops had embedded under his skin. 

“Yes. I’ll order you some clothing. Until it comes though I have some drawstring pant and shirts that might fit you. I don’t like how that jumpsuit looks or how it smells.” Adam told him, picking up the grey outfit off of the floor where it had been discarded last night. He didn’t like how it looked on Nigel anyway so he saw no need to keep it, having every intention of throwing it out. 

His research stated that he needed to provide for Nigel while he lived with him anyway, which meant buying his clothing. There was too much information on that matter in Adam’s opinion. Some stated that indentured servants be given uniforms while others suggested just the basics that met the needs of the servant and the job they were tasked with. Other suggestions took Adam to weird porn sites, none of which were helpful to his research about indentured servant’s clothing and protocol unless he wanted to dress Nigel up like a French maid and put some nipple clamps on him.

“You can burn that fucking thing for all I care. I’d rather be naked than wear it again.” Nigel muttered, sitting up and immediately regretting it. He was greeted by one hell of a headache, one borne from lack of caffeine and nicotine in his system. That and one hell of a hard on that didn’t seem like it was going to get any attention from the oblivious Omega in the room. Adam looked more bored than turned on, making Nigel wonder if the drugs the cops had doused him with had ruined his scent.

“If that is your preference, but I will ask you to put a towel down before sitting on any of the furniture.” Adam said, happy that Nigel wasn’t attached to the jumpsuit either though he had no intention of burning it. 

“Do you have any coffee?” Nigel asked, torn between clutching his head and jerking off. 

“Yes.” Adam answered before wandering off into the kitchen. It left Nigel wondering if Adam wanted him to make it or if the answer was far more complex than that. Nigel settled on jerking off in the shower, the task made all the easier by Adam’s scent and smell of slick perfuming the small room. 

“Fuck, this kid is going to be the death of me.” Nigel swore into the tile as rapidly cooling water poured over his sensitive knot. It was supposed to be safely buried balls deep in a body, not exposed to air and overly sensitive to every sensation. That satisfied one urge, leaving the two others that were currently ruining his head. He needed coffee. He really needed a fucking cigarette.

“Hey gorgeous, what do I have to do to get a cigarette from you?” Nigel asked as he stumbled into the kitchen. The headache was bad enough that it was practically blinding him. Sunlight was the evil, and singing birds were the Devil’s choir.

“You don’t have to do anything.” Adam said, perking up Nigel’s hopes and dreams for half a second before dashing them again. He hadn’t even bothered to look up from his damn cereal. Nigel prayed to an uncaring god that there was something to eat besides what looked like cardboard disintegrating into milk. “Smoking is bad for you.” 

“Do you want me to beg? Because I will, anyway that you want.” Nigel said, actually meaning it. For a fucking cigarette, he would literally kill someone right now if Adam asked him to. He settled to falling on his hands and knees to demonstrate his desperate need. That and the tile felt ridiculously cool, feeling good against his fevered skin. Nigel pressing his face into Adam’s side finally got his full attention. 

“I don’t want you to beg. I just don’t want you to smoke.” Adam said, dropping his spoon into his All Bran. He didn’t know what Nigel was doing, or if he was even supposed to be doing it. It felt kind of nice, but strange too. It was a lot to suddenly take in. “I’m sorry, but I don’t like the smell of smoke.”

“What if I didn’t smoke inside? Or blew it out the window?” Nigel pressed, his body screaming at him for something, anything. This close, he could practically taste the Omega, his body about to give him a third problem if he kept this close to Adam for much longer. 

“I-it’s not good for you.” Adam stuttered, making Nigel die a little inside. The future was beginning to look grim. “Please get up. You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“You got to die from something, gorgeous.” Nigel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to help stave off the currents of pain that were beginning to mercilessly pound the front of his skull. He braced himself up against Adam’s chair and prayed for a swift death. 

“Are you in pain?” Adam asked hesitantly. Nigel looked like he was in actually physical pain, but Adam couldn’t think of why he would be. He didn’t appear to be injured. He flinched as the Alpha swung his head to look up at him with those intense dark eyes. 

“No. I always look this happy when I have a migraine.” Nigel snapped, glaring up at Adam to see a blank look settle on the Omega’s face. Sighing, Nigel reminded himself that Adam had a button that could make him feel a whole lot worse if he pissed off his master. He fell forward a bit, letting his forehead rest on the side of Adam’s leg. He realized that he was touching Adam which was against the rules, but the Omega had yet to shove him away or punish him so Nigel settled against him. “Yes, Adam, I am in pain. It’s called withdrawal, and it’s a bitch to go through.”

“Will a cigarette help you not be in pain?” Adam asked quietly after a long moment. Nigel’s hair sparkled in the morning light streaming from the kitchen window. It made the Alpha’s skin glow golden, and his hair glitter metallic. Adam’s fingers found their way there, combing through silvery locks before Adam realized what was even happening.

“Yes. Coffee will too.” Nigel sighed for various reasons. Adam’s fingers felt good, petting him like this. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched him like this, so softly and carefully like he were something fragile and precious. 

“I told you I had coffee.” Adam said actually sounding perplexed for once, his hands leaving off to flutter toward the coffee was on the counter. Emotion was rare from the Omega so Nigel made himself respond despite the pounding in his head. He pulled away, getting to his feet in a stumble, his head not one for balance at the moment.

“Yes, but you didn’t say I could have any. You just stated there was coffee. I’m not exactly in a position to overstep boundaries here, now am I?” Nigel sighed as he wandered out into the living room to curl up on the couch. Adam had told him to not move his stuff or get in his way so this seemed like a safest place to be miserable. 

Putting an arm over his eyes, Nigel ignored Adam moving about the apartment in an attempt to fall back asleep. He needed to be patient and ride this out, all of it. As soon as he could ditch the tech, he was going to find Darko first. Depending on how generous he felt in that moment, he might even let the bastard explain himself before Nigel killed him. 

“Nigel…” Was spoken softly beside him, making the Alpha peek out from under his arm at the source. Pride was for other people, Nigel groaning loudly in relief as Adam set down a cup of coffee and an half empty pack of cigarettes. A quick look inside confirmed that it was the pack Nigel had been arrested with, his lighter even still nestled in about the smokes. Made sense considering that the cops must have given Adam all his personal effects along with his papers, which meant that his ID, passports, and all his other shit were somewhere in this apartment. 

“You’re an angel.” Nigel told Adam, already moving over to open a window as he lit up. He backtracked to take the coffee with him, alternating between puffing and sipping. Chemicals flooding his lungs and bloodstream, Nigel audibly sighed in relief as his headache ebbed away, and stress visibly seeped from his body.

“Um-m, I-I’m sorry.”

“Adam…Why are you apologizing to me?” Nigel said after taking a moment to study the nervous Omega that stood before him. Adam was panicking a little off to his left, the Omega’s hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching. He did that when he was nervous or unsure or starting to get stressed out, Nigel realized. Even on a good day, Nigel didn’t like nervous anyone around him. Nervous people made mistakes.

“I should have been clearer about the coffee. You can eat or drink anything you want. Just tell me when we are running low on something, and I will order whatever you want from the store, even your cigarettes. They deliver so we won’t even have to go out for them.” Adam said, studying the cigarette in Nigel’s hand. It looked like belong there, the Alpha was holding it so naturally, like a villain would in the movies. “I’m not good at…certain things...like communicating.”

“You are a strange creature, my dear one. Who apologizes to a slave?” Nigel sighed, nipping the cigarette’s cherry out between his calloused fingertips before flicking out the window. He did this so that he could take Adam’s fluttering hands into his own. “Not that I am not grateful, but you don’t have to be kind to me. I am your property, not a person.”

“I don’t want to be mean to you.” Adam said quietly. In the new social circles he moved through now, Adam had seen other masters be cruel their servants for no real reason he could discern, some even making a game of it. He hadn’t like it then when he had witnessed it, and he certainly didn’t like the thought of it now. “I thought I was ready for this, but I keep doing everything wrong.”

“Who says?” Nigel said, raising Adam’s hands so he could pressed his face to their palms. Adam smelled like vanilla, cream, and century old scotch to him, sweet and heady and terribly his. “I’m not complaining. I just don’t know what you want from me.”

“I don’t want to live alone anymore.” Adam said quietly, monotone even. If Nigel hadn’t been so close, he would have never heard it. He was though, so he did. With less than ten words, Adam had torn something open in Nigel, something that never ended well. He stared at the odd Omega who had purchased him, the one with the blank face of a doll. 

Expect now, it didn’t appear so apathetic anymore. There was a lingering sadness around its edges, and a loneliness clinging to casual words for company. Nigel wondered how long it had been for Adam, to finally be able to touch another person, even it was only petting their hair while they shamelessly begged for a cigarette.

“Well my darling, that is a start.” Nigel whispered back in defeat. 

He had always been fortune’s fool.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments call bullshit for the porn fake out. The kudos point out that the author made up for it in real feels and fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is your Harlan chapter. He's not a happy camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, two updates in one day. You know what that means? You won't see me for weeks. I weep for you all. 
> 
> I believe I have a special group of readers who knows this deep down. I like to think there is like at least one person out there who, like me as well, gets ridiculously excited when someone finally updates, but the joy is tarnished by sorrow for we know in our heart of hearts that there will be a wait.

“Adam?”

“Yes, Harlan?”

“Who the hell is that?” Harlan fumed at Nigel who smiled back, giving him a ‘go fuck yourself’ wave from where he was curled up on the couch. The older man’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Adam sat back in his spot next to Nigel like two peas in a pod. Wanting to piss the stranger he had heard so much about off some more, Nigel placed his head back in Adam’s lap so the Omega could stroke his hair like he had been doing so before this Harlan barged in with his glares and totally legitimate concerns.

“Oh, this is Nigel. He’s my indentured servant and an Alpha.” Adam said more concerned about watching his program than talking to Harlan at the moment. He was aware it was rude, but Harlan knew better. He was well aware he was supposed to call before he came over if he wanted a one-on-one conversation with Adam’s full attention. “I took your advice into consideration so I went out and got him.”

“Yes, I can see and smell that.” Harlan growled, his glare deepening. Nigel knew how he looked. He hadn’t bothered with a shirt, only dressed in loose fitting drawstring pants. Mostly because Adam liked him dressed that way, or at least as far as he could tell. Adam had one of the best poker faces Nigel had ever dealt with, and that was saying something considering his former line of work. 

All his scars and tattoos were on full display as was Adam’s soft affection for him. Nigel found he didn’t have a problem if Adam wanted to treat him like some human shaped housecat instead of a sex slave. For whatever reason, Adam seemed drawn to all of Nigel’s imperfection, the Omega now in the habit of running his fingers lightly over them whenever Nigel sat near him. He seemed particularly fascinated by the Alpha’s hands and hair.

It had started off slow, Nigel knowing something was off about Adam, but he couldn’t quite get that problem under his thumb long enough to study it. Even though he lived with Adam, the Omega was hiding something from him. Bored out his mind and too curious for his own good, Nigel poked and prodded at the bars of this new cage. He wasn’t too keen on being punished for it, but he knew he could handle being zapped a few times if he overstepped boundaries. 

From the very first night after their odd conversation, Nigel focused on being quiet yet kept close to the Omega, not touching but still well within arm’s reach. Adam didn’t seem too bothered by that, the Omega more intent on doing his own thing. He would look up from time to time and stare at Nigel as if suddenly reminded that the Alpha was there, getting a mildly panicked expression on his stoic face before all emotion seeped out again. 

Nigel amped up his game plan by that evening, slipping into bed with Adam but careful not to touch him which was a hard thing to do considering Adam slept on a twin sized bed. Managing to do so on his side, Nigel watched as Adam went through a range of emotions rather quickly before settling into quiet acceptance. Whatever decision Adam had come to, he didn’t share it, but he didn’t kick Nigel out of bed either. Since then, Nigel played a little game of seek and touch with Adam, the Omega fine with physical contact as long as it wasn’t a surprise.

“I hope you kept the receipt.” Harlan snorted, making Nigel cuddle closer to Adam in revenge for the snide comment. 

“Of course, I did. I always do.” Adam said with a sigh. The show had come to a good stopping point so Adam paused it for now. Harlan didn’t seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon. In Adam’s experience with other people, it was usually best to find out what the other person wanted from him as quickly as possible. Statistically, they left him alone sooner if he did that. “Why do you ask?”

“Adam, look at him. Why the hell is he here?” Harlan snapped, glaring down at Nigel who bared his teeth at him, swallowing down the growl that threatened to escape his throat.

“I can hear perfectly fine. I have a working set of ears and everything.” Nigel growled, deciding to need to have this conversation sitting up. This Harlan could become an issue. He knew Adam, had been the one to tell the Omega what he needed which meant he held some sway over Adam. That could mean very bad things for Nigel if he didn’t immediately nip this issue in the butt. “I came with all the bells and whistles.”

“Why don’t you have a collar on him? Where’s your command doohickey or do you have the skin thing?” Harlan said, moving back like Nigel was going to jump him or something. Nigel had to give it to the guy though. He might be a pain in the ass, but this Harlan had good survival instincts. He was also kind of wondering about that question himself. 

“I don’t have one.” Adam said, shocking the hell out of both men, though for different reasons. “I don’t want to accidently hurt Nigel.”

“Of for the love of…What if he intentionally hurts you?!” Harlan shot back.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Nigel said in a softer tone than he meant to. Only Adam would worry about hurting someone like him. He personally knew more than a few people who would have been pressing that pain button just for shits and giggles from the get-go. If their time together had taught Nigel anything, it was that Adam was a fucking angel, who was too honest and surprisingly kind for his own damn good. 

“Yes, because I’m sure that you’re some thug with a heart of gold.” Harlan snapped.

“Harlan, I don’t appreciate you being so rude to Nigel, especially when he’s done nothing to earn your contempt. Even I can see it clearly written all over your face.” Adam frowned, looking from Nigel to Harlan and back again. “I did what you wanted me to do. I went to an auction and bought a servant. Nigel has done nothing to harm me and has obeyed me. If you can’t treat him nicely, I will have to ask you to leave. You know how much I dislike hostility.”

“I just know bad news when I see it, but I can also see that you seem set on him, Lord knows why.” Harlan said, directing the last part at Nigel. “If anything happens to him, I’ll be coming for you.”

“I don’t plan on letting anything happen to him.” Nigel said flatly, giving Harlan a stare that had quelled braver men than the old soldier before in the past. He didn’t become top dog in the Romanian underworld for nothing, especially if he couldn’t make some jackass shut the fuck up with the right look. Harlan left soon afterward, clearly not happy about life but unable to do anything about it. 

“He’s right you know. I’m not a good person,” Nigel said, before Adam could turn back on his show and mentally click off like he knew the Omega would. Other people and life in general could be on another planet for all Adam knew or cared when he was focused on something. “And that was a very stupid thing to do, telling him and me for that matter that you have no way to control me.”

“I don’t want to control you.” Adam said, sighing as Nigel placed his head back in his lap. Nigel was heavy, but it was a good kind of heavy and the Alpha was warm curled up against him. Adam liked the way Nigel’s hair felt between his fingers and the texture of his tanned skin with all its flaws and markings.

“Darling, that’s not how this works.” Nigel sighed, wanting to kiss Adam. He breathed in his sweet scent instead, ignoring his dick’s say in the matter. “I could do anything to you and you couldn’t stop me.”

“Are you?” Adam asked, still no fear in his face as he looked down at Nigel. There was just genuine curiosity there. “Going to hurt me?”

“Fuck no.” Nigel answered, knowing it was true. Anyone coming through that door with evil in mind were in for a big fucking surprise. Nigel knew he would have no problem killing for Adam.

“Then why should I be worried about it?” Adam said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Because I could…” Nigel tried to reason with Adam, make him understand the danger he could be in, but it was a losing battle as he looked into those too blue eyes.

“Everyone had the capability and the capacity to hurt another human being while in the right mindset or under the right circumstances. It doesn’t make you special or unique. If you say you’re not going to hurt me, I believe you, and since I believe you, I don’t need to protect myself from you.” Adam stated like it as assured as gravity. 

“You…” Nigel tried and failed. Adam was going to ruin him without even really trying, and he was going to let him. The life he had before this was seeming less and less important the more time he spent with Adam. “How are you even real? That’s not how the world works, steaua mea.”

“I’m not stupid. I watch what is going on around me. I hear what people say when they think I’m not listening or think I’m too stupid to follow what they’re talking about. I don’t understand everything, but I understand enough. I know people are not going to like you based on your appearance, just like they don’t like me...” Adam shrugged. “…because I am different too.”

“Why didn’t you? I mean it’s not like you were picking from the best of the best, but there were younger men up there before me, less fucked up looking.” Nigel said, gesturing down to himself. He worked with what he had and worked it well, but he was no spring chicken. 

“I like how you look. I like how you walk, and how thin and long your legs are. You’re interesting to look at. I like how you talk too. Everything sounds new when you say it,” Adam informed Nigel, the Alpha settling back in around him like a big jungle cat with his head in the Omega’s lap. “And you have a very aesthetically pleasing penis as well.”

“Do I?” Nigel purred, grinning up at Adam who hesitantly smiled back.

“Y-yes. Yes, you do.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments are like 'WTF, where is this porn you put in the tags, fucker?". Your kudos soothe your comments, reminding them that DarkmoonSigel always serves the booty. And no one serves booty like DarkmoonSigel. No one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments bid on Nigel while your kudos fall asleep on Adam who is not happy about it.


End file.
